UES Royalty, version 2
by Analise91
Summary: Another Next Generation story. N is a single father, B and C went their separate ways, yet B's son and C's daughter look an awful lot alike. S and D are as happy as ever, J is a famous fashion designer, and V has a son living with S and D?
1. Intro

Authors Note: Hi everybody! So, this is my first fic, and I'm kind of excited. It's more show based than book based. I really like to read next generation fics, so I thought I'd write one, and here's the intro! Please review! Whether you like it or not, I'd really like feedback. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gossip Girl. I do however, own Bianca, Desdemona, Devlin, Tessa, Kent, and Wes.

**Good morning Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, giving you the low down on our very own Upper East Side Royalty, version 2.0. For our Queen, we have Bianca Archibald. Who would have thought that N would become a single father?**

**Every Queen needs her second in command, and for that we have Desdemona Bass. And just as we suspected, Des is just as notorious as her father.**

**That brings us to Devlin Waldorf, Des's other BFF and accomplice. Some say that Des and Dev look alike, but we think that's just because they're seen together so much. Wonder if Dev knows who his daddy is? **

**Tessa Humphrey is the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Brooklyn, to be exact. I know, what was S thinking giving up her cushy lifestyle to move in to the very loft that D and little J grew up in? It's definitely a mystery, but as long as she's happy and all that jazz. **

**Kent Humphrey is T's cousin, son of little J herself. Unlike her brother, little J took to the glam life very well. It must pay to be a famous fashion designer. **

**And that brings us to Wes Abrams, son of Vanessa. We all remember when V came back into town. But she eventually left, although when Wes wanted to spend the year in New York with D and S, who was she to say no? **

**I'll be sure to keep an eye out on the royalty, just as the Gossip Girl before me. Oh, and if you think I'm going to spill on who the Gossip Girl of the past was, you can guess again.**

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	2. Back to school almost

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you for those who reviewed, and put this fic on alert, and everything. It made me smile. ) So, the story is now finally actually starting! Woot! I feel as though I focused more on Des and Chuck than on anyone else in this chapter. lol. So, I'm gonna need 3 reviews minimum before I update. AND I'm gonna try to update every weekend, but school is evil with homework, so we'll see. Anyways, so here's the chapter, aaaand yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Just Des, Dev, Bianca, Tessa, Wes, and Kent.

**Good morning Upper East Siders. Summer has come and gone and we all know what that means. School's back in session and it's our junior year. As if that will make us party any less. Fortunately, the unthinkable doesn't start until tomorrow, giving everyone one last chance to spend some quality time with the family. Yeah, right. I'll be sure to keep you updated on everyone we know, love, and love to hate.**

Des stepped into the penthouse, looking around to see if her father was there. "Dad? I'm home." He was supposed to have met her when her private jet landed, but he hadn't been there. Not that that surprised her. Chuck Bass was not known for being prompt, or for having a good memory.

But at the sound of her voice he emerged from his room. "Mona, welcome back." He said, smiling and hugging her. He loved his daughter more than anything else in the world. But truthfully, he hadn't forgotten to meet her when the jet landed. He just simply hadn't come. She looked more and more like her mother every day, and it hurt. She had his bone structure, but she was porcelain doll pale, just as Blair had been, with the same doe brown eyes. He was just thankful she didn't have her mother's curly hair. He hadn't seen her since the week after she left from school and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to face the resemblance to Blair again. "How were the Hamptons?" He asked, taking her suitcase from her and setting it on the couch.

"Fantastic, thanks for asking." Des replied, smiling at the nickname that only her father ever called her. One look at his face and she knew why he hadn't come. Not that she would ever tell him. Chuck Bass liked to believe that he could hide his emotions from the world. But he could never hide them from his own daughter. He would never tell her who her mother was, but she had heard stories of her, of how Chuck regretted splitting with her every day. She knew how painfully like her mother she looked. Or at least that was what Chuck had told her.

"How was everyone?" Chuck asked. His daughter and the rest of the group had chosen to go to the Hamptons for the summer, staying at the Bass house. "Bianca still Queen B?"

"Of course. I don't think anyone could dethrone Bianca." Des answered smiling. "Oh, I have something to tell you!" She exclaimed, wide smile on her face. She knew that if she acted excited enough, Chuck would never say no.

"Oh? What is this something exactly?" Chuck asked warily. Des seemed almost too excited.

"Dev and I decided to have dinner tomorrow with you and Ms. Waldorf at their penthouse." Bianca said, smile still on her face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea sweetheart, but I'm sure you and Devlin will have a wonderful time." Chuck said, quickly going into his room. He hadn't seen Blair Waldorf in almost 15 years, and he planned to keep it that way.

"Dad, you're being ridiculous!" Des said, following him into his room. "Dev is my best friend, besides Bianca, and you've never had dinner with him and Blair. Didn't you say you used to go to school with her?"

"Yes, and that's exactly why this isn't a good idea." Chuck said. "Blair Waldorf wants nothing to do with me, I can guarantee it."

"You don't know that! Maybe she wants to see you and catch up on old times. When was the last time you talked to her?" Des asked, not giving up. She would get her way if it was the last thing she did.

Chuck thought about the last time he had seen Blair. It had been the twins' second birthday. After two years of trying to make it work they finally faced the fact that they had grown apart. Blair had become a mature woman and Chuck… Well he was Chuck Bass. Except for when it came to the twins. Nothing came before the twins. So Chuck had taken Desdemona, Blair had taken Devlin, and they had gone their separate ways. Somehow, they had been able to keep the two from meeting until middle school. Since they met they had been best friends, never questioning the fact that they had the same birthday. They simply always threw a double party, always having fun with it. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his daughter. "I haven't seen her in quite a while." He sighed. "What time are we expected?" He asked.

Des grinned. "8:00 sharp."

"8:00 it is." Chuck said. "Now go ahead and unpack. Traditional drinks at the Palace?" He asked.

Des smiled. "Of course." And with that, she ran off to unpack her suitcase.

Chuck immediately got a text message on his phone.

Our children want us to meet. So help me, if you make tomorrow evening uncomfortable I will hunt you down and kill you. – B

Chuck chuckled. It was such a Blair thing to say. He sighed and deleted the text. Tomorrow would be… interesting, to say the least.

**Spotted: T taking the subway to Brooklyn. Looks like summer at the Hamptons is officially over. Time to go home.**

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Tessa called as she walked into the loft.

"Oh sweetie you're home! We weren't expecting you for a few hours!" Serena rushed up to hug her daughter. "How was your summer?"

"You should know mom, you texted me like, a zillion times a day." Tessa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's only because I missed you." Serena said, kissing Tessa's head and taking her suitcase from her. "So how is everyone? Is Kent staying out of trouble?"

"Everyone's fine, and Kent is being well behaved." Tessa said, smiling. "How about you? How was France?"

"Fantastic! I really wish you could have been there." Serena said. She and Dan had gone to France with Jenny and Blair. She liked the fact that Jenny and Blair actually got along now, instead of hating each other like they had when they were younger.

"I know, but we still have Italy next summer right?" Tessa asked, excitedly. Her hand her mother had been planning their trip to Italy since she was in 6th grade. The summer after her junior year, just the two of them.

"Absolutely." Serena said, smiling. "Come on, let's unpack while we talk." She picked up Tessa's suitcase and carried it to the room that was once Jenny's.

"So where's dad?" Tessa asked as she started putting away clothes.

"He went to the store to pick up your favorite for dinner." Serena said. "And then I have to go pick up Wes since your father _insists_ on cooking."

"Works for me. Dad makes the best lasagna ever." Tessa said, smiling as she continued to unpack. Wes Abrams, son of Dan's old friend Vanessa, decided to move to New York for his junior year. Dan and Serena had been more than happy to let him stay with them, and Tessa didn't mind either. She had met Wes a few times when they were younger and Vanessa visited, but she didn't remember much. She was looking forward to getting to know her old friend.

"Hey, want to come with me to come get him?" Serena asked. She hated going places by herself. It was always so boring.

"Yeah sure." Tessa said smiling. She heard the front door open and rushed out of her room. "Hi dad!"

"Hey Tess, I didn't think you were getting home until a few hours from now." Dan said, putting down the groceries and hugging his daughter.

"I know, we ended up leaving a little early. So, lasagna for dinner?" Tessa asked.

"Your favorite dinner to welcome you home with." Dan said smiling. "How was your summer? I trust you tried your best to stay out of trouble, but it was kind of unavoidable?"

"You guess right. But it wasn't anything major, I promise. I didn't get wasted, and I didn't get in trouble with the cops." Tessa replied. She knew how her dad felt about UES kids. He had grown up an outsider of that world. Though, ironically enough, he was friends with a lot of them. Heck, her aunt was one of them now. Go figure.

"Come on, we'll be late to pick up Wes." Serena said, grabbing her purse. "I'll see you when we get home Dan!" She said as she rushed out the door with Tess.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have that deep family talk later then." Dan said to an empty room.

**Spotted: Serena and T meeting a new guy at Grand Central. Wonder who he is? I'll be sure to get the details ASAP.**

"Daddy, I'm home!" Bianca said, walking into her house. She left her suitcase by the door and went to look for her father.

"Hey, princess." Nate said, walking out of the sitting room and giving his daughter a kiss on the head. "How was your summer?"

"Fine. How was yours?" Bianca asked, noticing there was a strange woman on the couch.

"It was good. Listen, I'm in the middle of a business meeting so we'll talk later ok? Dinner at that Greek restaurant in Brooklyn we like so much?" Her father asked, an apologetic look on his face.

Bianca frowned. Finding a strange woman in her house was unacceptable as far as she was concerned. But she did love Greek food. "Ok, sounds good." She replied, smiling.

"Thanks B, I'll see you later." Nate said, kissing her head once more and heading back into the sitting room.

Bianca grabbed her suitcase once more, and headed upstairs to her room. As soon as she was there she plopped down onto her bed and pulled out her phone.

I've been home for all of two minutes, and I walked inside to find a woman sitting in my house. Surprise for me I guess – B

Kent flipped open his phone and red the text from Bianca. "Everything ok hon?" Jenny asked. Kent's mother had welcomed him home with a hug, and his favorite lunch prepared by the nanny.

"Yeah, fine. Nate wasn't home when Bianca got there." He lied.

"Oh, well I'm sure he's just at a business meeting in some hotel. He'll be home soon." Jenny said in an assuring voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." Kent said. A business meeting was right. Everyone knew how much of a womanizer Nate Archibald had become. Not as much as Chuck Bass had been back in his day, but still. Nate was dating a different woman every two weeks it seemed like. Kent was the only one that knew how much it bothered Bianca.

"So, dinner in Brooklyn tonight right? You still need to meet Wes." Jenny said.

"Yeah, right." Kent answered distractedly. "I'm going to go to my room now. I'll be ready by the time we have to leave." He said, walking over into his room. He was about to sit down on his bed when he got another text.

Just snuck downstairs to see what was going on. They're making out on the couch. My guess is she'll be gone by next Monday. Your bet? – B

Kent sighed. He knew how upset she probably really was. But if she was texting him with humor, then there was no way he'd get her to admit it.

I say Monday after next. 50? Drinks tomorrow after school at the Palace? – K

If she wouldn't talk about it now, he'd have her talk about it tomorrow. If she agreed that is. Which he was almost positive she would.

You're on. – B


	3. Dinners had, and dinners prepared for

Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile. ) I feel as though this chapter wasn't as good as the last one. Thoughts? Please continue to review, whether you like it or not, or if you just randomly feel like saying hi. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned Gossip Girl, Blair would have already dumped Lord Marcus and taken Chuck back. But I do own Desdemona, Devlin, Bianca, Wes, Kent, and Tessa.

**Spotted: Des and C having their traditional day before school, father daughter drinks at the Palace. Wonder what C looks so nervous about?**

"Dad you can calm down, the dinner's not until tomorrow night." Des said, taking a sip of her cosmo. "I don't know why you're so nervous anyway, it's just Blair Waldorf."

"Easy for you to say, she actually likes you." Chuck said, smiling at his daughter. "Trust me, if you knew me during my high school days, you'd know Blair won't be pleased to see me, although she'll put on a good front."

"What exactly happened between you two?" Des asked curiously. She had never seen her father so nervous to have dinner with someone.

Chuck took a long sip of his scotch. "It's a long story that would be better told at another time." He finally answered. How was he supposed to explain to his daughter what had happened between him and Blair. 'We used to date, and I got her pregnant, and you came along, and BTW Devlin is actually your twin and Blair is your mother and I've been lying to you for almost 17 years now' doesn't exactly roll off the tongue.

"Another time… So you'll tell me someday right?" Des asked. She wanted to know why it was that her father was so against talking about Blair. It wasn't that he was fond of her, but it didn't seem like he hated her either. It almost seemed like he was… afraid of her? Chuck Bass wasn't afraid of anyone. Except maybe his own father. But Des didn't blame him, Bart Bass scared her too.

"Yes, I will tell you someday." Chuck replied. _Someday when I'm ready to face it myself,_ he thought to himself. He mentally beat himself up every day for letting Blair Waldorf go. But he had matured so much since then. Perhaps he could show that to Blair tomorrow.

"Well until then, here's to my junior year and tomorrow's dinner." Des said, holding up her glass.

"Cheers." Chuck said, clinking his glass against hers. _And here's to hoping I can win back Blair._

**Update: Turns out Mr. Hottie from the Grand Central Station is Wes Abrams. Turns out W wanted to spend the school year in New York. Wonder what new fun he'll bring?**

Tessa, Wes and Serena all walked into the Humphrey house laughing. "What's so funny?" Dan asked as he placed the hot pan of lasagna on the table.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling them about how Vanessa and I bonded over Guitar Hero. It's kind of a random thing to bond over once you think about it." Serena said, smiling.

"Ahh I see." Dan said. "How's it going Wes? How's your mom?"

"Fine thanks. For both mom and me." Wes said. "Thanks so much again for letting me stay with you this year." He couldn't even express to Dan how much he appreciated this. He was so tired of his house it wasn't even funny. He felt like he just needed to get out.

"Don't even worry about it, you're part of the family. Or you may as well be anyway." Dan said. "So Jenny's running late and will be here in ten minutes."

"Is everything ok?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Kent's just taking a while apparently. Something to do with Bianca she said. Apparently Nate wasn't there when she got home and she's pretty upset about it." Dan explained.

Tessa immediately pulled out her phone to see if Bianca had called or texted her. She hadn't. "I'll be right back." She said, and quickly walked into her room.

"Alright, but you're coming out here when Jenny and Kent get here." Dan called after her.

"Yeah, I know." Tessa said distractedly. She found Bianca on speed dial and called her.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone T." Bianca said as a way of greeting. It was actually a lie. She wanted someone to talk to, but not Tessa. Not that she didn't like Tessa, she was one of Bianca's good friends, even though she lived in Brooklyn. It wasn't like she got to choose where she lived.

"Then why did you pick up the phone B?" Tessa asked. She knew that Bianca usually hid her emotions, and did a pretty damn good job. But she wanted to make sure her friend was ok. Bianca wasn't her best friend, but she was still a friend.

"Because I thought flat out ignoring you would be rude." Bianca retorted.

"Touché. But really B, are you ok? I heard about your dad not being there when you got home."

"He was there." Bianca sighed. "He was just in a 'business meeting' with a woman I've never seen before in my life."

"B, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? You can come have dinner with me and my family if you want. You can meet Wes!" Tessa said excitedly.

"Wes? Who's Wes?" Bianca asked. She didn't recall Tessa ever talking about someone named Wes.

"The son of a friend of my dad's. Her name's Vanessa, I think all of our parents used to know her, or at least I'm pretty sure they did. Anyway, he's really nice. I bet you'd like him." Tessa said.

Bianca contemplated it. She really needed to be somewhere that wasn't her house right now. But she was supposed to have Greek food with her dad for dinner. But she could always blow him off. It's not like he'd notice with his tongue down that stupid woman's throat. "Dinner with your family actually sounds really nice. I'll have the driver bring me over."

"Alright I'll tell my mom and dad you're coming. See you soon B." Tessa smiled as she hung up the phone. She walked out of her room and sat at the table with everyone else. Jenny and Kent still weren't there, but everyone seemed tired of standing around. "Mom, dad, I invited Bianca over for dinner, I hope that's ok."

"Of course sweetie, is she ok?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just upset about her dad is all." Tessa said.

"Who is this Bianca girl?" Wes asked.

"Ok, if you're going to be staying here you have to be informed of the Upper East Side royalty." Tessa said seriously.

"Royalty?" Wes laughed. "You have to be kidding, you call yourselves royalty?"

"It's not a joke, there's a social hierarchy when it comes to high school in New York!" Tessa said. "The first thing you need to know is that Bianca is the queen. You defy her and she will make your life a living hell."

"Oh wow, you are serious about this. Ok then, Queen B, got it. Who's next?" Wes asked.

"Next is Bianca's second in command, right-hand-man, whatever you want to call it. Her name is Desdemona but everyone just calls her Des." Tessa went on explaining everyone in their social group and their rankings. By the time she was done, Jenny and Kent had arrived. "Hi Aunt Jenny!" Tessa said, getting up and hugging her aunt.

"Hi Tessa! I'm so happy to see you!" Jenny exclaimed. "Hi Wes." She said, waving to him after Tessa had released her and sat back down.

"Hey man." Kent said, nodding at Wes and taking his place at the table.

Wes said hi to both of them and Jenny took her seat. "So are we waiting for someone else, or can we start eating, because I am starved."

"I actually invited Bianca over. She should be here soon though." Tessa said. "It's just, with the whole Nate thing, I figured she might want to get away for a while."

**Spotted: B caught in traffic, headed to Brooklyn? Looks like she's taking a little visit to T's house. Rumor has it, daddy wasn't there when she came home. Another rumor says he was locking lips with some red-head in the sitting room. Wonder which is true? And as for B, I'm sure she just needed to get away from it all. I know I would.**

Bianca rushed up the stairs to the Humphrey loft, frustrated beyond all reason. She loved New York dearly, but she hated the traffic jams. She finally walked through the front door and saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on in her life. He had this brown curly hair and these stormy grey eyes. He reminded her of a 10 Things I Hate About You era Heath Ledger. "Sorry I'm so late." She apologized as she sat down next to the new guy, the only seat available.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, Bianca, this is Wes, and Wes, this is Bianca." Tessa said smiling.

"Ahh, Queen B herself. It's an honor to meet you." Wes said, smiling. He had expected her to be pretty, but not this pretty. She had honey colored hair that fell in gentle waves to her waist, and these gorgeous blue eyes. But he also expected her to be a snob, as most Upper East Side kids that he had met were. Even Kent was a little snobbish.

"Nice to meet you too." Bianca said, smiling at him. She looked over at Tessa. "What did you tell him about me?" The fact that he had referred to her as 'Queen B' couldn't be good.

"I just told him there was a system to UES life. And you just so happen to be the queen." Tessa explained. "I swear I didn't say anything bad about you." She smiled.

"It's true." Wes said as everyone started serving themselves lasagna. "I've heard nothing but good things about you." He said, grinning. Not that he believed them. Tessa was Bianca's friend, why would she tell him bad things about her?

"Oh, ok then." Bianca said, smiling as she took a bite of her lasagna. "So what brings you to New York?"

"I just wanted to take a break from Vermont for a while. New York seemed like a good place to go." Wes explained.

The dinner went on, slipping into a comfortable chatter between family and friends. Bianca made it a point to show Wes she wasn't a bitch, and Wes made it a point to not believe her.

**Spotted: N sitting by himself in a Greek restaurant in Brooklyn. Looks like his daughter blew him off for dinner. Wonder what she's so angry about?**

"So what's your history with Chuck Bass exactly?" Devlin asked his mother. He had convinced her to allow Chuck and Des to come over for dinner tomorrow night, but it hadn't been an easy task.

"It's a long story." Blair replied, taking a bite of her ice cream. Her son and her were currently sitting in the kitchen, each with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream. "One I wouldn't like to go into great detail at this moment in time."

"Come on mom, I'd really like to know why you hate Chuck so much." Devlin prodded. He didn't see how his mother could hate Chuck, he was one of the nicest guys he knew.

Blair sighed. "Chuck and I… may have dated when we were younger." She finally admitted. "But it was a long time ago, back when we were in high school. We were young and stupid."

"Woah, woah, woah. You used to date Chuck Bass?" Devlin asked, shocked.

"I told you, it was a very long time ago! I don't know if Desdemona knows about my history with Chuck, and I don't want you to be the one to tell her, ok?" Blair said.

"Yeah, I won't tell her. But, why didn't things work out between you and chuck?" Devlin asked, finishing off his ice cream. "You actually seem like you'd get along really well."

"We are just, very different people. Chuck Bass was… Chuck Bass. You didn't know him back then. We grew apart, that's all." Blair smiled sadly. "Now, what are we eating for dinner tomorrow?" The sad smile had only lasted a split second, and if Devlin didn't know his mother so well, he wouldn't have noticed it was there at all.

"Spaghetti? You can't go wrong with spaghetti." Devlin suggested.

"With garlic bread, absolutely." Blair smiled at her son. She ate the last bite of her ice cream and mentally took a deep breath. Tomorrow would be… terrifying. Yes that's the word. Terrifying.


	4. Family Dinner

What's this? An update so soon? Ok, it's not really that soon, but it is for me. I was really just so excited for this chapter that I couldn't stop thinking about it. As pathetic as that may sound... xD So here it is!! The moment you've all been waiting for!! The Bass-Waldorf dinner! Hooray! This chapter is shorter than the other ones, but I really just wanted the dinner to have a chapter to itself. I will do my best to make the next chapter longer! Until then, thank you so much for reading, and here you are! Oh, and don't forget to review pretty please! They make me smile. )

**Good morning Upper East Siders. Gossip girl here, bringing you the latest as always, on the goings on of our own royalty. Today was the first day of school, as if we care. Same old, same old. What we're excited for is a dinner that two certain families are having. I smell drama, and it's going to be good.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Chuck rolled his eyes as he put his cell phone into his pocket. He couldn't believe that tonight's dinner had made it on Gossip Girl. Come to think of it, he couldn't believe he was a grown man still getting Gossip Girl alerts. Oh well. He sighed as the limo pulled in front of the Waldorf's. "Ready dad?" He heard Des ask him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied, smiling at his daughter and opening the limo door. He let Des climb out before getting out himself, grinning when he saw Devlin there to greet them. "Hello Devlin. How's your mother doing?" He asked.

"Fine, thanks Mr. Bass. Although she seems kind of nervous to be honest with you." Devlin replied, smiling. He still couldn't believe that his mother used to date Chuck Bass. Although it made him wonder why they broke up. Chuck had always seemed like a cool guy to him.

Suddenly Des's phone started to ring. Chuck and Devlin both looked at her as she looked to see who it was. "Uhm, you two go ahead, I'll just take this call and be there in a few minutes." She waited until both her father and Devlin had gone before she answered the phone. "Kent, I told you I have that dinner tonight. Why are you calling?"

"You know a simple hello would have sufficed." Kent said. Des could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line.

"Hi Kent, what do you want?" She asked, still annoyed.

"See, that's a little better. I wanted to know if you wanted to get drinks after your dinner. I haven't seen or talked to you all day today. Unless your first day of school was just so exciting that you forgot all about me." Kent said with mock horror. First days of school were never exciting, especially at Constance.

Des giggled at Kent's tone of voice. "No, I haven't forgotten about you. I just… I don't know, I want to be careful."

"Come on, it's just drinks. Friends go out for drinks all the time, and no rumors spread about them." Kent was on the verge of begging now.

"What city do you live in? Because here in New York, rumors spread about everything." Des replied.

"So what if they do? Does your dad even know?" Kent asked. They'd had this same conversation over and over.

"No, my dad doesn't know. I don't want anyone to know. You know what would happen. It would be plastered all over Gossip Girl and my private life wouldn't be so private anymore." Des knew she was probably being paranoid. But her father had told her stories about his high school life. People could and would twist anything to make it a crime and send it straight to Gossip Girl.

"Come on Desi, please. It's just drinks. I miss you." Kent whispered. He didn't think Des was being too overly paranoid, but he was tired of hiding from everyone.

There was silence on the line for a while. Finally Des answered. "I guess I could do drinks at the Palace after dinner. But we should talk about this."

Kent grinned. "Yeah, we'll talk. 10:00 ok?"

"10:00 sounds perfect." Des said, and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath before walking inside the building, smiling at Blair when she finally got to the Waldorf penthouse. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Waldorf, I had to take a phone call. Bianca's still a little upset about what happened with her dad yesterday." The lie came easily to Des's lips.

"Oh don't worry about a thing Des, we were just about to sit down to dinner." Blair smiled at her. Once everyone was sitting down at the table and had food on their plates, Blair spoke. "So how did you two get here? I can't imagine you walked."

"We took a limo. You like limos, don't you Blair?" Chuck replied with a smirk.

Blair actually chocked. Devlin looked at his mother in shock. Blair Waldorf never chocked. "Limos are very… convenient for getting around, yes."

"Ok, I feel like I'm missing something." Devlin said.

"It's nothing, your father was just referring to the past." Blair said the words before she realized she had slipped.

"My father?" Devlin's head snapped up to look at Blair. "What do you mean my father?"

"Des's father. I was talking to Des, my bad." Blair quickly covered.

"Is there something we should know about?" Des asked, looking from Blair to Chuck. She suddenly noticed little chuck like features in Devlin, and it scared her.

"It's nothing, I just made a mistake, that's all." Blair insisted, taking another bite of her food.

"Blair, don't you think they deserve to know by now?" Chuck asked. Des had never seen her father look so serious in her life.

Blair just stared at Chuck. She hadn't seen him in nearly 15 years. For 15 years they had kept the twins from knowing they were related. And he wanted to bring it up during dinner? What was wrong with him? "Chuck, now's not the time."

"Now's the perfect time." Chuck insisted. "When's the next time the four of us will be sitting together at the same table?"

"What's going on?" Des asked, but Devlin had already guessed.

"You told me you dated Chuck, you didn't tell me he was my father." Devlin said, glaring at his mother. "Don't you think I could have known about this sooner?"

"Wait, we're related?" Des asked, looking at Devlin. "Oh my god, we really do look alike."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Devlin asked, looking from Blair to Chuck.

"It was a very long time ago. We were too different, and we thought it would be easier if you didn't know." Blair whispered.

Devlin was looking at Chuck in a new light, just as Des was looking at Blair. "You were right, this dinner was a bad idea." Devlin said, getting up from the table and walking upstairs to his room.

"I have somewhere to be, I'll see you at home dad." Des said before standing up and leaving. She could really use those drinks now.

Blair and Chuck sat in silence for a good two minutes before Blair said something. "Was that really necessary Chuck?"

"They have a right to know Blair. I thought that we might as well tell them while we were all together." Chuck hadn't expected it to turn out quite that badly. He figured that Des and Devlin would be upset, but not that upset.

"This was the first family dinner we've had in nearly 15 years. Whether the twins knew it or not, it was a family dinner. And you had to go and ruin it." Blair stood up and walked quickly away from the table before Chuck could see the tears threatening to spill from her face.

But Chuck wouldn't let her get away that easily. He walked after her and grabbed her wrist. "Blair, wait. We can work this out." There was a pleading in his voice that Blair hadn't expected to be there. He really did want to make this work.

"How Chuck? How can we work this out?" She turned to look at him, the tears falling down her face. She had stayed away from him for so long, because she knew what would happen. One look at his face, the fact that he sincerely wanted to make this work and all would be forgiven.

"I've changed Blair. I'm not the same immature womanizer I used to be. I missed you." Chuck finally admitted it out loud. He, Chuck Bass, womanizer extraordinaire, had missed Blair Waldorf. "You can talk to Devlin and I can talk to Des and help them understand. And then the four of us can get together again and work this out. Just don't leave me again." He whispered.

Blair let herself be pulled into his embrace, and allowed herself to admit to herself how much she had missed him. She had missed everything about him, his face, his voice, his smell. "We can't just ignore the past." She whispered.

"I know. But we can start over."


	5. Confessions, relationships and weddings?

Hello again everyone!! This is the longest chapter so far, so I'm pretty excited. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Thank you soo much for all of the reviews!! They make me smile. ) I think I've said that every chapter now... lol. Hopefully you like this chapter as much as I do, because I think it's my favorite so far. So enjoy and please keep reviewing!

**Spotted: Des fleeing the Waldorf's house. Dinner must not have gone as well as they had planned.**

Des sat at the Palace bar, waiting for Kent. She had called him and told him she wanted to meet him earlier and he had told her he would get there as soon as he could. She was on her fifth scotch when he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, knowing immediately that she was upset.

"Me and Devlin are related." She said bluntly, staring into her glass. "Apparently Blair Waldorf is my mother, Devlin is my twin brother, and my dad never felt the need to let me know it until today."

Kent stared at her in shock as she downed the rest of her scotch and ordered another one. "How many of those have you had?" He asked, frowning.

"This is six. And I'm really not in the mood to hear someone tell me how much I should and shouldn't be drinking." Des replied.

"Ok." Kent said simply. "It must be hard having your dad lie to you like that." He wanted to put his arms around her and tell her that everything would work out, but he couldn't. Not in public, that was always the rule.

"Yeah, it really sucks." Des said, taking another drink. "I mean, I don't mind being related to Devlin at all, it actually explains a lot, but I don't see why he had to lie about it." She could feel the tears beginning to prick at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Desdemona Bass didn't cry in public.

"Maybe he didn't know how to tell you. It can't be the easiest thing to admit." Kent offered.

"He still should have told me. We tell each other everything." Des said, frowning into her glass.

"You can't honestly say you tell him everything about you." Kent said. He knew it was a low blow, and immediately wished he could take it back when he saw the look on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't tell him about everything." Des said, standing up. She suddenly didn't want to be here.

Kent took her arm as she stumbled slightly. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. Dad's probably wondering where I am anyway." Des replied. Truthfully, she didn't want to go home, but she was tired of arguing with Kent.

"No you're not. Chuck Bass wouldn't want his daughter to come home wasted. He still keeps suite 1812 right?" Kent asked. Des nodded in response. "Then let's go there, I'll call him and let him know where you are and you can go home in the morning."

Des contemplated that for a moment. When she was a freshman, her father had told her about when he was a teenager. The drinking, the womanizing, everything. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her from living the life that she wanted, but he had made sure that she knew if she got drunk, he didn't want to see her. He didn't want her to end up like him. "Yeah, that sounds good." She finally replied, a defeated tone to her voice.

She allowed Kent to place his arm around her shoulders as they walked over to the elevator, eventually walking inside the same suite that Chuck had lived in when he was in high school. Des laid on the bed while Kent pulled out his cell phone and dialed Chuck's number. "Hello?" Chuck said, when he answered.

"Hey Mr. Bass, it's Kent. I just thought I'd call and tell you Des is at the Palace." Kent said nervously. As much as he liked Chuck, he wasn't sure he'd want Kent staying with Des for the night.

"Had too much to drink, didn't she?" Chuck asked. "Did she by any chance tell you why she was so upset?"

"Yeah, she did. I think she'll be fine, she's just… shocked I guess is the word." Kent said, glancing towards Des. She was curled up in a ball on the bed, and he could tell that she was fighting back tears.

"Take care of her for me Kent. And don't make me regret trusting you, you're a good guy." Chuck said. "Make sure she comes home tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir. Good night Mr. Bass." Kent said, before hanging up the phone. He sent a quick text to his mother saying that he was staying at Devlin's house, then a text to Devlin just in case his mother called, which he doubted. He then curled up next to Des and stroked her hair as she finally let the tears spill.

"I don't see why he couldn't have told me earlier." Des whispered, although her voice broke every other word.

"I know." Kent whispered back. He doubted that Chuck had meant to hurt her. He wanted to believe that there had been some reason for keeping this from Des. But he knew that wasn't what Des wanted to hear right now.

They stayed like that for a while, Kent holding her and stroking her hair while she cried out all of her frustration. Eventually the tears stopped, and Des calmed herself down. "Thanks for staying with me." She whispered.

"Hey, that's what boyfriends are for." Kent replied, smiling. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah, I do. It seems like something stupid to cry about now. It's just… I've always wondered who my mom is and why he never told me. Now that I know it's Blair, I really don't know why he never told me." Des said, frowning.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Kent said. "You can talk about it in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Des said yawning. "I wonder if there's anything good on T.V." She said, grabbing the remote off of the nightstand and turning on the T.V. She flipped through the channels until she found The Breakfast Club, one of her favorite 80s movies. She snuggled into him and the two of them watched the movie in silence for a good half an hour before Des spoke again. "I think I'm going to tell my dad about us tomorrow." She said.

"Really?" Kent asked, eyes lighting up.

"Really." Des replied smiling. "I can't really be mad at him for hiding things from me when I'm doing the same thing, huh?"

"Probably not. But is that the only reason you're telling him?" Kent asked.

"No, I think it's time he knew. We can't hide our relationship forever. And honestly, I'm tired of hiding it." Des said.

"So, we can finally tell everyone else?" Kent asked hopefully.

"Yes, we can tell everyone else." Des said, smiling at him and yawning.

"Good." Kent said, turning off the T.V. and kissing the top of her head. "Good night Des."

"Good night." Des said, smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

Blair took a deep breath as she stood before her son's room. Chuck had left only because she had promised to text or call him within the week. Now she had to talk to Devlin and explain everything to him. She knocked on his door. "Devlin? Can I come in?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, come on in." She heard from the other side of the door.

She walked into his room to find him sitting on his bed in sweats and a t-shirt. He looked up at her as she walked in. "So how come you didn't tell me?" He asked. He didn't seem angry or upset, just curious.

"Well it's a long story." Blair said, walking in and sitting next to him on his bed. She looked… vulnerable. Devlin couldn't remember a time that he had ever seen his mother look vulnerable. She was always put together and composed. She sat with him and told stories of her high school life, and the times when she was with Chuck. "I was so… ashamed that I liked him at first." She said. "He was Chuck Bass. A total womanizer and pig. But he was sweet and he loved me. He actually loved me. And then he… Well I'd like to say he changed, but he really stayed the same. He was Chuck Bass. He kept trying to change for me, which was flattering, but he couldn't do it. And then I got pregnant." She said, looking over at Devlin.

"Wouldn't being pregnant bring you two closer together?" Devlin asked.

"It did for a while. He was by my side while I was pregnant. And then you and Desdemona were born and you two were the most important thing in the world to him." Blair explained.

"But…" Devlin prompted.

"But he couldn't grow up." Blair said. "We stayed together until you and Des were two. But he couldn't grow up enough for me. He still acted like the immature guy I knew in high school."

"The immature guy you fell in love with." Devlin pointed out.

"Yeah, the immature guy I fell in love with." Blair said with a sigh. "But I need something more than an immature guy. I needed someone that I could trust, and he just wasn't that guy at the time."

"At the time. So, what happens now?" Devlin asked.

"I don't really know. It's just something that he and I need to figure out. Don't worry about it ok?" She said.

"Yeah, ok." Devlin said.

"So, am I forgiven?" Blair asked, a timid smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're forgiven. It must have been hard to avoid him for all of these years, huh?" Devlin said.

"Yeah, it was. I'm kind of actually relieved now." Blair said with a very relieved sounding sigh. "Now, go to bed. You have school tomorrow." She said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Good night mom." Devlin said as she left the room, turning out the light and closing the door.

Bianca walked into her house after school was over, only to find her father waiting for her in the sitting room. She hadn't spoken to him since she had found him making out with the redhead yesterday. "Hi dad." She said simply.

"Hey, where were you last night? I waited for you at the restaurant and you never showed." Nate asked, standing up and walking over to his daughter.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, I forgot about dinner. I ended up hanging out with Tessa and her family." Bianca said. "We can have dinner tonight though."

"Oh, ok that's fine. I just wanted to talk to you." Nate said, disappointed.

"Well I'm here now. Talk." Bianca said, crossing her arms. She was still angry with her father, and she wasn't afraid to act every bit of annoyed as she was.

"Well it's about the woman that was here when you got home yesterday." Nate said. "I was kind of hoping you could meet her one of these days."

"Why bother? I've never met any of the other women you've dated." Bianca said. She didn't like the direction that this conversation was taking.

"Well, Tabitha's not like the other women I've dated." Nate said.

"How do you know, you've only known her for a few days." Bianca retorted. She really, really didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

"I've actually been seeing her for about two months now." Nate admitted.

"You've _what_?" Bianca asked in a shrill whisper. "And you didn't feel the need to inform me of this?"

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you while you were in the Hamptons." Nate explained. "But she really wants to meet you, and I'd like it if you'd try to get along with her." He took a deep breath. "I think I might ask her to marry me."

Bianca just blinked. Nate Archibald was not the marrying type. Not at all. "You want to marry some woman that your daughter hasn't even met yet?" She asked quietly.

"Well that's why I want you to meet her first." Nate said.

Bianca was in shock. Did he really not understand how this would affect her? "Dad, that's not fair, you can't make decisions like that without me knowing about it."

"Come on Bianca, don't you want me to be happy?" Nate asked in disbelief. He didn't understand why Bianca was taking this so badly.

"Of course I do dad, but decisions like this affect me too! What if I don't get along with her, or if she hates me?" Bianca asked.

"She's not going to hate you B, you just need to give her a chance." Nate said, almost pleadingly.

"When am I supposed to meet her?" Bianca asked quietly.

"I was thinking we could have dinner tomorrow." Nate replied.

"Ok then. I'm going out, I'll be home for dinner tonight, promise." Bianca said, walking out the door. She tried to text Des, but got no reply. No reply from Kent either. When she finally hailed a taxi, she told it to take her to Brooklyn.

When she finally knocked on the Humphrey door, Wes was the one who answered. "Hey." He said, somewhat surprised.

"Hi, is Tessa here?" Bianca asked. She doubted Wes wanted to hear the traumas of her life, and since Des and Kent weren't answering her texts, Tessa was the only one she could think of to turn to.

"No, actually. She went shopping and Dan and Serena went to the movies." Wes said. "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda." Bianca admitted. "Want to listen to a spoiled brat complain about her problems?" She asked, hopeful smile on her face.

"Sure, why not." Wes said, opening the door wider and letting her in. "It'll be something new for me."

They sat in the kitchen, where Wes had gotten out rocky road ice cream. "So what is it that's so horrible?" He asked, taking a bite.

"Well, my dad's proposing to some woman that I've never even met, and he's apparently been dating her for two months, which I think is way to short of a time to decide you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, and he doesn't see how this affects me at all, and I just found out about it today, and he wants me to meet her tomorrow." She said it all in one breath and took a bite of her ice cream when she was done.

"Wow. You do have some serious family problems." Wes said. He had expected something petty, but he could totally understand why she was upset.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Bianca said with a small smile. "So what about you? Any major family trauma that made you decide to come to New York?"

Wes shrugged. "Kind of I guess. My mom got married at the beginning of the summer, and I really don't like the guy. He acts differently around my mom than he does around everyone else. It's like those cheesy movies where there's the evil step mother who puts a total nice face around the dad, but treats the daughter like shit. Except in my case, it's an evil step dad and I'm definitely no princess."

"None of them are actually princesses. That's always bothered me." Bianca said frowning. She hadn't meant to sound like she didn't care about his problems, his analogy had just caused her mind to go somewhere else.

But he just laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Cinderella wasn't born royal. She just happened to marry a prince. Same thing with Belle. Ariel was actually born royal though. Her I like." Bianca explained.

"Sleeping beauty was born royal too." Wes pointed out.

"Very true." Bianca said, laughing. "But that really does suck. I'm sorry." She said.

He shrugged. "Well whatever makes my mom happy I guess. At least I'm away from him for the school year."

"Want to watch a movie?" Bianca asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure." Wes said. "Anything in mind?"

"Something to get my mind off of my messed up family." Bianca replied.

"How about a musical about killing people and making them into pies?" Wes asked, grinning. He was almost positive it would gross Bianca out, which would secretly make him smile inside.

"Sweeney Todd actually sounds perfect." Bianca said, smiling.

Wes was half shocked, half impressed. He got the movie and they sat on the couch, eating their ice cream and watching the movie. It turns out Bianca had seen this movie a few times, as she sang to every song. She sung badly, but either she wasn't aware of it or she didn't care.

When the movie finally ended, Bianca looked over at Wes. "Sorry for my horrible singing. I really love that movie though. It's one of my guilty pleasures." She smiled.

Wes laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm actually kind of shocked you like that movie. It's not really something I'd expect of you."

"Well you can't judge a book by its cover." Bianca said matter-of-factly.

"I guess not." Wes said, smiling. "We should do this again. Hang out, watch movies. Eat ice cream."

"Definitely." Bianca said, smiling. "Unfortunately I have to go. I told my dad I'd be back by dinner since I kind of blew him off to come here last night."

"Well it kind of sounds like you had a good reason." Wes said, standing up as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I think I did. My dad, not so much." Bianca said, smiling.

She was about halfway down the stairs when she heard Wes. "What are you doing next Saturday?"

Bianca turned around and smiled at him. "Nothing yet."

"Pirates of the Caribbean marathon? It'll be a very Johnny Depp day." Wes suggested.

"Will there be massive amounts of junk food involved?" Bianca asked.

"Wouldn't be much of a marathon without junk food." Wes said, grinning.

"Sounds good. See you Saturday then." Bianca smiled before she finished going down the steps and getting a taxi home.

Wes smiled before going back inside. Suddenly, the weekend couldn't get there soon enough.


	6. Hangovers and rumors

Hi everyone! I'm sooooooooooo sorry this update has taken forever!!! I've been busy the past couple months, and then my creative juices weren't flowing... thank goodness for short story units in creative writing to get me started again! So here is the long awaited sixth chapter!!! Hopefully you all love it, please review, whether you love it or hate it, or are in between. and i will try my best to get the next chapter up soon!!

Des woke up the next morning, head pounding. She groaned and tried to bury her head deeper into Kent's chest. She didn't want to be awake right now. She just wanted to go back to sleep and get rid of this hangover. Kent woke up a moment later, yawning. "Hangover?" He guessed, smiling at her.

"Yes. I have the worst freaking headache right now. And the room is too bright." She complained. She knew she sounded whiny, but she didn't really care.

"Hold on a sec." Kent said, getting out of bed to go shut the blinds on the window. "Better?" He asked.

"A little. Doesn't help the headache much though." Des said, smiling slightly. She slowly sat up and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time to get you home." Kent replied, smiling at her. "There's enough time for you to go talk to your dad and still get to school, although I don't know if you want to go to school with that hangover."

Des shook her head. "I'll probably try and convince dad to let me stay home. Thanks again for staying with me last night." She said smiling.

"That's what I'm here for." Kent said, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"Yeah, I know." Des smiled and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and starting to get ready. She brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth, and changed her clothes while Kent was in the bathroom. There were always clean clothes at the suite, just in case. She walked out the door with Kent's arm around her waist and she actually felt happy. She would talk to her dad about the whole Blair, Devlin, mom, twin thing and everything would be worked out, and she'd finally tell him she was dating Kent. She felt like nothing could burst her happy bubble. Until she reached the doors of the Palace. Both hers and Kent's cell phones alerted them of new text messages and when she looked to see what it was, her heart sank.

**Spotted: Des and K walking out of D's suite at the Palace. Looks like someone got lucky last night.**

There was even a picture of them. This is what she had been afraid of. Something totally innocent that had been twisted to something so dirty. Kent frowned as he put away his cell phone. "You talk to your dad, I'll do damage control ok? Don't worry about it." He reassured her.

"Yeah, ok. I'll call you later ok?" Des said.

"Sounds good. Get rid of your headache." Kent said, slightly smiling as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking toward his home.

Des hailed a cab and dreaded coming home all the way until she was actually standing in front of the front door. She wasn't worried about the family situation exactly, but she was worried about the Gossip Girl situation. She finally took a deep breath and opened the door. "Dad?" She called out timidly.

"In here." She heard her father's voice coming from the kitchen. She walked further into her house to find him sitting at the table, eating pancakes. "Want some?" He asked, offering her a plate.

"Yeah, thanks." Des sat down across from Chuck, staring at her pancakes in silence for a while. They were chocolate chip. Chuck Bass only made chocolate chip pancakes when he knew Des was upset. She took a deep breath. "You're not going to ask me about it?" She finally asked.

"I figured you'd bring it up eventually." Chuck said, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I didn't sleep with him. Well I slept with him, but I didn't _sleep_ with him. If that makes any sense at all, which it probably doesn't and you probably have like, zero trust for me now." She babbled. She hated it when she babbled. It was a nervous quirk.

"I believe you. And you made sense, and I still trust you." Des looked up at her father in shock. "I don't believe everything I read, especially on Gossip Girl. If you say you didn't have sex with Kent, I believe you."

"Would you still believe and trust me if I said I've been dating Kent for about a month and a half?" Des asked quietly.

Chuck was silent for a moment. "Yes, I still believe and trust you. I have no room to talk about keeping information from people. How come you didn't tell me though?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want Gossip Girl to get a hold of it and twist things and publish my private life. Although it seems that didn't help any." Des said.

"You can't let what other people say about you ruin you. You know the truth, and you tell the people who matter to you the truth, and that's all you need." Chuck told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So how come you didn't tell me?" Des said, changing subject. Now that her father didn't think she was sleeping with Kent, they had other matters to attend to.

"It was your mother's idea. I was a very different man back then than I am today. I was not that different from how I had been in high school. I tried to change, but I just couldn't back then. So she decided we should go our separate ways. You and Devlin were only two at the time. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know that I had had someone as amazing as Blair Waldorf and had let her get away." Chuck explained.

"But you're not the same person you were back then. So are you two going to get back together? Because I'm pretty sure me and Devlin are so not pulling a Parent Trap. If you want to get back together with mom, you can do it yourself." Des said, smiling.

Chuck laughed. "I'm not asking you and Devlin to pull a Parent Trap. But I am hoping that Blair will realize I've changed. And after that, who knows."

Des nodded and took a bite of her pancakes, flipping open her phone as it alerted her of another text message.

Did you really sleep with Kent, because as your best friend I feel I should know these kinds of things before Gossip Girl –B

Des couldn't tell from the text if Bianca was joking or upset. That was the one thing she hated about texting. You couldn't see the other person's emotions.

No, I didn't sleep with Kent. Come over later and I'll explain it to you, or you can find Kent and he can explain it to you. –D

"Dad, can I stay home today please? I have a headache from hell." Des said.

"Yes, you can stay home. Just make sure you go tomorrow so you can get your homework." Chuck replied.

"Thank goodness for school starting on a Wednesday, random as it is." Des said, glancing at her phone as she got a reply text.

Alright, I'll come over after school. You had me worried there for a sec. – B

"Dad, is it ok if Bianca comes over after school? She wants to know about the whole Kent thing." Des asked.

"Wow, Bianca didn't even know? You really did keep it a secret." Chuck was shocked. No one kept anything a secret in New York.

Des smiled. "Yeah, we did. Although Kent wasn't too happy about it. So, what are we going to do about the whole family situation?" She asked.

"I think we should have lunch on Saturday. Since dinner didn't turn out well. Besides, lunch is a good talking time, right?" Chuck asked.

"Absolutely. Especially if you make grilled cheese for lunch." Des said, smiling at her father.

"Alright, I will. Go ahead and go back to sleep, you look tired. And take some Advil before you do." Chuck said.

"Alright, thanks dad." She took two Advil with milk and went straight to bed, hoping to sleep off her headache.

Kent walked into his house nervously, knowing what his mother would think. "Kent, is this true?" Jenny asked, her cell phone in her hand.

"No mom, it's not true. Des just found out that Blair is her mother and Devlin's her twin and she was upset, and had a little too much to drink, and Chuck doesn't like seeing her drunk, so we went to the suite, I let Chuck know where she was, we watched The Breakfast Club, and slept. That's all." Kent explained.

Jenny was silent for a moment. "Is she ok?" She finally asked.

Kent let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, she's fine. She's going to talk to her dad this morning and she's probably not going to school today. She had a headache."

"Yeah, staying home is probably a good idea." Jenny paused. "You'd tell me if something happened, right?"

"Yes, mom, I would tell you if something happened. But nothing happened, so there's nothing to tell." Kent said. "Well… Except for the fact that I've been dating her for about a month and a half…" Kent said, hoping his mother wouldn't freak out.

"Well duh." Was the only response he got. He stared at his mother incredulously. "You may be able to hide things like that from your friends and everyone else in this city, but you can't hide it from your own mother." Jenny said, smiling. "Des was afraid of what would happen when Gossip Girl found out?" She guessed.

"Yeah. She was afraid this," he gestured at the cell phone still in his mother's hand, "would happen." He said.

"Yeah, well I don't blame her. Now get ready for school. You've got rumors to deny." Jenny said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, that'll be fun." Kent said sarcastically as he started getting ready for his day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bianca walked downstairs once she was through texting Des. She would probably get the scoop from Kent once she was at school, but she would still go see Des after the day was done. She really wanted to know what had happened. But she had other things to focus on for the moment. Like the waffles that her father had made for breakfast. "Good morning daddy." She said sweetly, smiling at him. There was no point in being nasty to him now, she had already agreed to meet this woman.

"Morning sweetie. You seem to be in a better mood than last night." Nate said pleasantly.

"Yeah, well if I have to be nice tonight I may as well start now right?" Bianca said. She could see the disappointed look in her father's eyes, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to sit here and pretend she was happy about meeting some woman her father was hoping to marry.

"Well that's a good way to look at things I suppose." Nate said, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I thought so." Bianca said, smiling and quickly finishing her breakfast. "See you when I get home." And with that, she set off for school. When she arrived, she made it her number one priority to find Kent.

Who she found instead were Tessa and Wes. She smiled when she saw Wes. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, smiling back at her.

Tessa looked from Bianca to Wes and shook her head. "Ok, I'm going to pretend that wasn't really weird. You don't think what Gossip Girl said was true, do you?" Tessa asked.

"I texted Des this morning, and she says it isn't, and that she would explain later, or that Kent would. I'm actually looking for him right now." Bianca replied, scanning the crowd.

"Hey guys, did you see what's on Gossip Girl?" Devlin asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, we're trying to find Kent so he can tell us what's going on." Tessa replied.

"Hey guys, you didn't by any chance read what's on Gossip Girl this morning, did you?" Kent asked as he walked up.

"Duh! We've been looking for you everywhere, is it true?" Tessa asked.

"No, it's not true." Kent sighed. "Des was… upset about some things…" He explained, looking at Devlin. Kent didn't know if Devlin wanted everyone to know about his family life.

"Oh yeah, by the way guys, me and Des are twins. Chuck Bass is actually my dad, and the two of us just found out yesterday." Devlin said, looking down at the ground. He didn't care if his closest friends knew or not.

"What?" Tessa shrieked.

"Man, we should start a parent's suck club." Bianca said.

"I'd join." Wes chimed in.

"Anyway, she had too much to drink so she stayed in the suite, I called Chuck to fill him in on what was going on, and I stayed with her to make sure she was ok. We didn't sleep together." Kent said. "Well I guess we technically slept together, but we didn't have sex." He corrected himself. "And we've been dating for about a month and a half now."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Bianca asked, offended.

"How did you two start dating while we were all in the Hamptons without any of us knowing about it?" Devlin wondered.

"We snuck off together while everyone else was wasted." Kent stated, as if it was obvious.

"I vaguely remember that…" Tessa said.

"Anyway, it was Des's idea not to tell anyone. She didn't want Gossip Girl getting a hold of it." Kent said bitterly.

"Well that worked really well." Bianca said in a sarcastic tone. "I suppose the point is that we all know now and so does the rest of the UES. Be careful. Oh, and break her heart and I'll break your face." She finished with a sweet smile.

"Same here dude. She is my sister now, after all." Devlin added.

Kent laughed. "Ok, I got it. But why is it always assumed that guys break girls' hearts? What happens if she breaks my heart?"

"Well she's a girl Kent. We can't break a girl's face, that's just mean." Wes explained.

"Well thanks a lot." Kent said in a sarcastic voice as they all parted ways to go to class. He felt a lot better than he had before arriving at school, and was positive that everything was finally going to work out. Until he actually got to class.

He got disgusted looks from some, congratulatory looks from others, and looks of pure jealousy and amazement from others. The disgusted looks were from girls who thought he had taken advantage of Des. The congratulatory looks were from chauvinistic pigs that thought the same. And the jealousy and amazement came from everybody. Jealous that he was with Des, that Des was with him, that the two of them had made it on Gossip Girl, and amazement that he would dare show his face at school the very next day. He dealt with it all until the end of the day finally came and he was free. The second school let out, he was on his way to Des's house to make sure she was ok.

**Spotted: K headed to the Bass residence. Hoping to score again? Or just hoping C doesn't want K's head on a silver platter?**

Kent rolled his eyes as he walked up to the front door of the Bass penthouse and knocked. He smiled when the maid let him in and the smile faded when he saw Chuck Bass in the living room, standing directly between Kent and Des's room. "Uh, hi sir." Kent said nervously.

"Hello Kent. Have a seat." Chuck said, gesturing to a cream colored chair. Chuck sat down as well, in a couch of the same color, directly across from Kent.

Kent took a deep breath as he sat down. "How's Des doing?" He asked timidly.

"She's fine. Just has a headache, that's all. And how are you doing Kent?" Chuck asked. His expression was unreadable, and it terrified Kent.

"I'm doing ok." Kent replied. "I got a lot of weird looks at school." He added.

"I'll bet." Chuck said. He paused for a few moments and just stared at Kent. He had the same blonde hair as Jenny Humphrey, and pale blue eyes. He also looked nervous as all hell. Chuck stared at him for a moment more before grinning. "You can calm down Kent, I don't hate you. I just wanted to have some fun."

Kent let out a long sigh of relief. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath. "You really don't hate me?"

Chuck laughed. "No, I don't hate you. Des told me what happened, and I believe her. You're a good guy Kent, and I appreciate you staying with her."

"It was my pleasure. Des is something else." Kent said, a smile forming on his features.

"Yeah, she is. Just promise me you'll stay a good guy. And if you don't, promise me you'll at least be careful." Chuck said. "I hate to sound like the over-protective father, but I am."

"I promise." Kent said. "Is she awake by any chance?"

"Yeah, she and Bianca are both in her room actually. Talking about you I would assume." Chuck replied.

"Alright, thanks again Mr. Bass." Kent said as he stood up. He knocked on the door to Des's room and waited for a reply before walking in. "Your dad just scared the shit out of me, just so you know."

Des giggled. She and Bianca were both sitting on her bed, talking about last night and what had and hadn't happened. Bianca had also mentioned that she may like this guy named Wes that knew Tessa and Kent, which Des found interesting. She couldn't imagine Bianca with anyone but UES Royalty. "Yeah, I know. He told me he was going to do that." She replied.

"Well I think it was cruel and unusual." Kent said, sitting beside Des and slipping an arm around her waist.

Chuck smiled at the chatter coming from his daughter's room. His phone suddenly started ringing and he stood up as soon as he saw the number. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He said, smirking.

"Chuck, this is not about you. Have you read what's on Gossip Girl? Our daughter is sleeping with Kent Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed. She couldn't believe that there was a serious crisis going on, and Chuck wanted to hit on her. On second thought, maybe she could believe that.

"Relax, I talked to Des, she says nothing happened. She had too much to drink, she stayed in the suite, Kent looked after her, and they watched T.V. and slept." Chuck explained in a calm voice.

"Are you sure? Because when if I was in high school and my father had asked me if I was having sex, I wouldn't have told him. She wouldn't lie to you, would she?" Blair asked, not reassured in the slightest.

"She wouldn't lie to me Blair, I promise. I trust her. Believe it or not, I did a decent job in raising her." Chuck said.

Blair paused. "I'd believe it. It just freaked me out, that's all. It's… scary." She admitted.

Chuck was silent for a moment. He knew how hard it was for Blair to admit that something scared her. And the fact that she was admitting it to him was shocking. "I know it is. Hey, I'm actually glad you called. How about the kids and us have lunch on Saturday? My place this time."

"That sounds nice." Blair said smiling. "I'll see you Saturday then."

"See you Saturday." Chuck said before hanging up the phone.


	7. Hookups, dates, and well, more hookups

Here's chapter seven!!! Yay for winter break and more time to write! It's snowing so much where I live! I hope everyone is well! I'll try to update again soon! Thanks for being so patient with me lol. Please review! Hopefully you like it! *smile*

Bianca left the Bass residence shortly after, dreading having to go home and meet this Tabitha woman. But she'd be nice for her father's sake, if nothing else. She walked into their townhouse, surprised to see her father talking to the same woman as before. But the fact that it was the same woman wasn't what was surprising. What was surprising was that they were talking instead of making out. "Hi daddy, I'm home." She said, smile on her face as she took off her shoes near the doorway before walking into the living room.

Nate's eyes lit up when he saw his daughter. "Bianca, this is Tabitha. Tabitha, this is my daughter." He smiled and stood up, pulling his daughter into an embrace.

Bianca laughed as she pulled away from her father. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling and shaking Tabitha's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. Your father hardly every talks about anything but you." Tabitha smiled back at her. Her red hair was slightly wavy, and she wore it down, reaching just past her shoulder blades. She had pale blue eyes, and Bianca hated to admit that she found the woman pretty.

"I wish I could say I've heard all about you, but my father taught me that I shouldn't lie." Bianca said, the same sweet smile on her face.

Tabitha's smile never faltered. "Well we can get to know each other tonight. That's the whole point of having this dinner, right?"

"Right." Bianca replied, only slightly irritated that Tabitha didn't seem upset at her comment.

Nate looked between the two nervously for a few moments before speaking. "So, who's hungry?"

"What's for dinner?" Bianca asked, looking up at her father.

"Whatever you want." Tabitha said. "We can actually cook something, we can order takeout, whatever you're in the mood for.

"Can we have pizza?" Bianca asked.

"Well… your father and I have differing opinions on pizza." Tabitha said, looking up at Nate.

"You two have the same taste in pizza actually. I'll go order it." Nate smiled and walked out of the room.

Bianca looked curiously over at Tabitha. "Pepperoni and mushroom?"

"The only way to eat a pizza." Tabitha grinned. "While he's ordering the pizza, there's something I actually wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I grew up a lot like you. Single father, womanizer, dealing with a different woman in the house every week. And it sucked. And I just wanted to let you know, that despite what you may think about me, I actually care about your father. Not his looks, not his money, just him. And I'm not going to give you the evil stepmother speech about how if I ever marry your father I'm going to send you off to some awful horrible place like Timbuktu. You can make whatever nasty, snide comments you want, but it won't work. I've dealt it all out before. I really and truly want to get to know you." Tabitha looked like she was nearing the end of her speech. "Just thought you should know." She smiled.

Bianca sat and took in all of this information, letting it sink in before saying anything. "I've never actually met anyone else that my dad had dated. So the fact that he wants me to meet you probably means something. If you say you were like me when you were my age, then you'll understand when I say that I'm not happy with this. However, I appreciate the speech you just made and the fact that you aren't planning on sending me to Timbuktu." She paused and took a breath. "So I'm willing to give you a fair shot."

Tabitha's smile widened. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I really do like your dad, and if you don't like me I don't have a shot."

Nate walked back into the room to find the two women looking at each other, as if sizing each other up, both with smiles on their faces. Bianca looked as though she might actually respect Tabitha.

The evening went by rather quickly, and rather uneventfully. They sat in the living room, eating pizza and talking. Soon it was time for Tabitha to leave, and Bianca waited in the living room while her father said good bye in the foyer. He was smiling when he walked back in the room. "So, what do you think of her?"

Bianca sighed. She hated to admit it but… "I liked her. She was actually really nice."

Nate sat on the couch next to her. "So, you'd be ok if I asked her to marry me?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I would be fine with that." Bianca said, smiling.

"In that case, I want your opinion on something." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box, opening it to show her a ring. "What do you think of this?"

It was a silver band, with a blue diamond in the center. On either side of the blue diamond was a smaller diamond. Bianca nodded her approval. "I like it. The blue makes it different than your run of the mill engagement ring, but it's not too extravagant like some engagement rings are. When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm taking her to dinner on Saturday. I thought that would be a good time. I hate to ask this but…" Nate hesitated. He didn't want Bianca to get angry with him now that she was finally on board for this whole thing.

"Is there anyway I could not be home Saturday night?" She guessed.

"Yeah. Just this one night, it'll never happen again." Nate Archibald looked desperate, for the first time Bianca could remember.

"Don't worry dad, I'll go stay the night at Tessa's or something." Bianca smiled at him. She'd much rather be gone, as opposed to be home and have to hear her father's… romantic escapades.

"Thank you so much sweetie." Nate hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Now go to sleep. You've got school in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon enough it was Saturday, and it seemed like everyone had plans. The Bass-Waldorf lunch was this afternoon, Bianca was staying the night at Tessa's house, not to mention her Pirates of the Caribbean marathon with Wes. And even Kent has a visitor…

"Eric!" Jenny squealed when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging him.

"I'm in town for a few weeks, but my sister's house is apparently full. I was hoping I could crash here." He said, hugging her back.

"Of course you can." Kent said, as he walked to the front door. "What brings you to town?" He asked, grinning. He hadn't seen Eric for two years.

"Things didn't work out with Greg." Eric admitted. "Found out he was sleeping with a woman named Iris."

"Aw, I'm so sorry Eric." Jenny said, sympathy all over her face.

"What kind of name is Iris?" Kent asked.

"That's what I said!" Eric laughed. "It's fine Jenny, I just needed to get out of Providence for a while."

"Well you're always welcome here." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks." Eric smiled back.

**Spotted: Could it be? Eric Van der Woodsen is back in town? To what do we owe this pleasure I wonder? From the looks of it, he's staying with Jenny Humphrey.**

Blair was half tempted to tell the driver to take a detour, but decided not to. She hadn't seen Eric since last Christmas when she had gone to Providence to surprise him and Greg. "We'll have to go visit Eric later." She said, looking over at Devlin.

"Definitely." Devlin agreed. The two of them were on the way to Chuck's house, and Devlin could tell his mother was nervous again. "Mom, you need to calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"I know that. I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you tapping your foot?"

Blair instantly stopped. To be honest, she hadn't even known she had been doing it.

They eventually reached the Bass residence, and Chuck let them inside. The four of them sat in the kitchen, and there was a moment of awkward silence while they ate their grilled cheese sandwiches. "So how's it goin' sis?" Devlin finally asked.

Des laughed. "It's going pretty good." The mood lightened after that, and they finally started talking.

"I just want to say I'm sorry we never told you two you were related." Blair said. "You had every right to know, and every right to be angry."

"Yeah well, it seems like you two had your reasons." Des said, smiling at her.

"We should do something next weekend." Chuck said. "Devlin and I can go do something and Blair and Mona can go do something."

"Mona?" Devlin looked over at Des, but Blair was looking over at Chuck.

"You call her Mona?" She asked. Mona had originally been what Blair wanted to name Des. Chuck was the one who had insisted on Desdemona.

"Yeah, ever since… well ever since we split." Chuck said.

"I hate to ruin this tender moment, but I'm all for this bonding thing next weekend." Des said.

"Yeah, it sounds good to me." Devlin agreed.

"Good." Blair smiled. "It's a plan then."

They ate the rest of their sandwiches and talked before Blair and Devlin had to leave. Chuck and Blair stood by the doorway for a few moments. "Come to dinner with me tonight." He said.

"Is that a request or a demand?" Blair asked.

"It's whatever will get you to say yes."

Blair smiled. "Then yes, I'll go to dinner with you tonight."

"I'll pick you up at eight." Chuck grinned as Blair and Devlin walked out the door.

**Spotted: Dev and Blair leaving the Bass house, smiles on everyone's faces. Guess lunch went better than dinner.**

Bianca smiled when she got the alert. She was glad everything was working out with Devlin and Des. She looked up when Tessa answered the door. "Hi!" She hugged Tessa when she walked inside. "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Any time." Tessa smiled as her and Bianca went to throw Bianca's things in Tessa's room. "Mom and dad probably won't be home until late, so it's just us and Wes."

"Sounds good to me." Bianca smiled. Actually, it would have sounded better if it were just her and Wes. But Tessa was Bianca's friend, and she was more than happy to spend time with her. "Are we still having the Pirates marathon?"

"Absolutely." Tessa grinned.

"Hey Bianca." Wes smiled as he stood in the doorway to Tessa's room. "Ready for that marathon?"

"You bet." Bianca's face lit up when she saw Wes. Tessa hated feeling like a third wheel, but she didn't have anything else to do that night. The three sat in front of the T.V., junk food spread all around them and the first movie in the DVD player. About halfway through the first movie, Tessa got a text.

Are you doing anything right now? - Devlin

Tessa looked over at Wes and Bianca, who seemed to be intently watching the movie.

Not really, why? - Tessa

Do you know how long it's been since we went bar hopping? - Devlin

Tessa grinned. She hadn't been bar hopping with Devlin in quite a while.

Too long. - Tessa

Meet me at the Palace? - Devlin

Be there as soon as I can. – Tessa

"Hey, you two don't care if I go out for a bit, do you?" Tessa asked.

"Nah, go have some fun." Bianca smiled at her. Bianca and Wes watched as Tessa went to her room to get ready. Bianca had no idea why Tessa suddenly wanted to leave, but she was thankful for it.

Tessa came back out in a blue, somewhat tight fitting tank top, a red jacket, and a black skirt. She slipped on a pair of red flats as she hurried out the door. "Bye guys!"

"Well, well." Bianca said after Tessa left.

"Where is she going dressed like that?" Wes asked.

"Bar hopping." Bianca said simply.

"Huh." Wes said, looking back at the T.V. Both of them were sitting on the couch, and Bianca was wrapped up in a blanket. Wes yawned and stretched his arms over his head, wrapping one around Bianca's shoulder.

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Very smooth." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought it was." He grinned at her.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?" Wes asked her suddenly.

"Orlando bloom." She answered without hesitation. "What about you?"

"I can't pick one, give me two chicks to pick between."

"You can too pick one, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?" She asked. "If you had to go gay for one of those two, which one would it be?"

"Uhhh… Johnny Depp I guess."

"Hm… Interesting…" Bianca said.

"What? What's interesting?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Come on, tell me." Wes started tickling her sides.

"Hey, stop that!" Bianca said, laughing.

"Tell me!" He continued tickling her, as she tried to retreat farther into the couch. His face came closer and closer to hers until finally he stopped tickling her and their lips met in a gentle kiss. "Now will you tell me?" He asked after he pulled away.

"I just think it's interesting that you'd go gay for Johnny Depp." Bianca said, smiling at him.

"Only given the choice between him and Orlando Bloom. You beat Johnny Depp by a long shot." He smiled. Their foreheads were pressed together, their faces inches apart. "Want to watch the rest of the movies?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Bianca thought about that for a moment. She had seen the movies before, and Wes was so close to her right now. Truthfully, she just wanted to spend the evening making out, possibly tearing each other's clothes off in the process. But a small voice in the back of her head said, _do you really want your first time to be on Tessa Humphrey's couch?_ Bianca sighed and kissed him again, short but sweet. "Yeah, I want to watch the rest of the movies."

"Ok then." He kissed her forehead and repositioned himself on the couch. He didn't seem disappointed or angry, much to Bianca's relief. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, and about halfway through the second movie, they were both asleep.

**Spotted: Can it be? Blair and Chuck are… on a date?!**

Blair rolled her eyes as she put her phone back in her purse. "You would think Gossip Girl would have more interesting things to talk about than us."

"Hey, I happen to think we're very interesting." Chuck said, grinning at her. He had taken her to her favorite Italian restaurant, ordered them the best wine, and was acting like a perfect gentleman.

Blair was beginning to remember why she had fallen in love with Chuck in the first place. After they finished dessert, they got into Chuck's limo. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked.

"Only on the way to the restaurant, when we were at the restaurant, and now." Blair smiled at him. "Chuck, this night has been perfect. Thank you so much."

"What would make it perfect is if you came back to my place."

"Chuck, I can't do that. I have to go home to Devlin." Blair argued with him as he twisted his fingers into her hair.

"Text him and tell him you'll be home tomorrow." Chuck whispered into her ear.

"Chuck, I can't…" Blair's breath caught in her throat as he nibbled her earlobe. "I can't text with you nibbling on my ear like that."

Chuck grinned as he watched Blair type a quick text to Devlin. The second she was done, she brought herself closer to him, straddling him as she kissed him.

Change of plans, I won't be home until tomorrow. – Mom

Devlin grinned and sent a quick text to Des, telling her she might not want to be at her house tonight. Then he turned his attention back to Tessa. The both of them were pretty wasted by now; they had been around to five bars already. Her blonde hair had long since been taken out of its pony tail and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled the way they only did when she was out partying. "Who texted you?" She asked.

"My mom. Looks like she won't be home until tomorrow." Devlin said, grinning. "Want to end this very successful bar hopping night at my place?"

"Sure!" Tessa said, face lighting up.

They caught a cab back to Devlin's house, where they headed straight for the kitchen and the alcohol. He poured them each a glass of vodka and they had a toast. "Here's to partying, getting totally wasted, and having my house to myself."

"Cheers." Tessa grinned as they clinked their glasses. She took a drink and unzipped her jacket, suddenly feeling very warm.

Devlin watched Tessa as he took a drink of his vodka. He couldn't get over how amazing she looked. Her tank top fit in all the right places and her skirt was short without her looking like a whore. "You look incredible." He said, taking another drink.

"Well thank you. You know I only dress this way for you." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

Yes, he did know that. She always dressed this way when she went bar hopping, and she only ever went bar hopping with him. He watched as she took another drink before walking over to him. "You know, you're pretty amazing." She told him.

"Oh, really?" He asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Yes, really." She said.

Devlin looked at her a while before he set down his glass and kissed her. She kissed him back, setting her glass beside his and wrapping her arms around his neck. What started out innocent enough quickly became heated, and the two of them headed to Devlin's room, closing the door behind them.

Hey, you may not want to stay at your house. I just got a text from my mom that says she's not coming home tonight. – Devlin

Des immediately wrote for her father, not that she thought he'd read it, packed a quick overnight bag, and hailed a cab. She told it to take her to the first place that came to mind, and Jenny opened the door when she knocked. "Hi Ms. Humphrey. I was wondering if I could crash here for the night. My mom went on a date with my dad, and he's apparently bringing her back home, and I really don't want to be there."

"Oh, I don't blame you. Come on in." Jenny smiled and stepped aside so Des could come in. "Kent and Eric should be home in a few minutes. They went to pick up pizza."

"That's right, I forgot Eric's staying here." Des had been planning on staying in the guest room, but Eric would be occupying it.

"You can sleep in Kent's room with him." Jenny said, as if reading Des' mind. She laughed at the shocked look on Des' face. "I trust you two to not do anything stupid. Besides, even if you two were going to have sex, you wouldn't do it with me in the house."

She had a point. Des smiled. "Thanks so much."

The two girls talked until Kent and Eric got home. "Eric!" Des ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Des! What brings you here?" Eric asked, hugging her back.

"My dad took my mom on a date and is apparently bringing her home." Des explained again. It was still weird to refer to Blair Waldorf as her mom.

"Oh, I don't blame you for coming here then." Eric smiled at her.

"So, are you staying here for the night?" Kent asked.

"Yep." Des replied, smiling at him.

The four of them ate pizza, and eventually grew tired. Des went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, shorts and a tank top, and went to Kent's room to find him in sweats and a t-shirt. "Ready for bed?" He asked her, smiling.

She yawned. "Yeah, definitely time to go to sleep." She crawled under the covers next to him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good night Desi." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled. "Night."


	8. The morning after

Hi everyone! I was really hoping to get this chapter up on Christmas but then I got busy... So here it is!! I'm pretty sure this is one of my fastest updates in a while... lol. So, late Merry Christmas! Happy holidays to everyone, and hopefully everyone is enjoying their winter! And if it's snowing where you are and you've been stuck inside all winter break... I'm sorry. Trust me, I feel your pain. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review!

Blair yawned as she rolled over, staring into the eyes of Chuck. "I can't believe you talked me into sleeping with you."

"As I recall, there wasn't a lot of talking involved." Chuck grinned.

Blair rolled her eyes as she stood up, looking around for her clothes. "We can't do this Chuck."

"Can't do what?" He asked as he sat up.

"This." She gestured to him. "We can't just go on dates and having sex and fooling around. What we do doesn't affect just us anymore."

"I know that." Chuck replied as he watched her get dressed. "I'm well aware that what we do affects Devlin and Mona. I want to make this work Blair."

Blair sighed as she sat at the foot of the bed to put on her shoes. "I do too. But we can't act seventeen anymore."

"I know that." Chuck crawled to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Blair. Always have, always will."

Blair rested her head against Chuck's chest. "I love you too." She whispered.

**Spotted: T leaving her house, but never returning. Wonder where she could have gone to?**

Bianca woke up yawning, surprised to find she was still curled up on the couch with Wes. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the Gossip Girl alert. She didn't give it much thought, tossing the phone back in her purse. She looked over at Wes when she heard him yawn. "Morning." She smiled at him.

"Good morning." He smiled back at her. "What time did Tessa get home?"

"She didn't. I'm guessing she went to stay at Kent's or something."

"Ahh." Wes said. "So, about last night…"

"Yeah?" Bianca asked.

"Where does that leave us?"

Bianca thought a moment before answering. "I don't really know. Where do you want it to leave us?"

"Well, I'm hoping it leaves us with the knowledge that there's chemistry between us." Wes smiled. "And I'd really like to get to know you better."

"I'd like to get to know you better too." Bianca smiled.

"Good. Would you like to get to know each other over pancakes? Because it smells like Dan's making some, and I've heard they're pretty delicious." Wes grinned.

"Sounds good." She smiled as the two of them got up and headed to the kitchen.

Tessa woke up the next morning nauseas and with a splitting headache. Both of those symptoms worsened when she realized she wasn't wearing anything, and looked over to see Devlin lying next to her. Oh shit. "Tell me we did not do what I think we did."

"Why are you talking so loud?" Devlin asked, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Devlin!" Tessa removed the pillow and slapped him upside the head. "Did we, or did we not have sex last night?"

Devlin yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yes, we had sex last night." He sighed.

Tessa paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "You son of a…" She started beating him with a pillow, and then just started punching his chest when he took the pillow away. "I can't believe you! You were all, 'hey, let's go bar hopping!' and I went and you got me wasted and took advantage of me!"

"Tess, will you wait and let me explain for a minute?" Devlin asked, holding a pillow in front of his chest for defense.

"No!" Tessa continued to punch the pillow in front of Devlin's chest until she wore herself out.

"Are you done now?" Devlin asked.

Tessa glared at him, and then punched him once more. "Yes."

"Ok. I didn't take you out last night, just to sleep with you." Devlin started, watching as Tessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You can believe what you want, but it's true. I took you out because we hadn't barhopped in a while, and I thought it would be fun. And then…" Well he really didn't know what had happened then. He had kissed her and one thing had led to another. "Look, I know you probably hate me right now, but I really like you. I have for a while now, and you looked so good last night…"

Tessa hit him over the head with a pillow. "So what, you couldn't control your hormones because I just looked that good? You stupid, stupid, boy!" She hit him again.

"I was drunk, ok! Besides, why would you dress like that if you didn't want me to look at you like that?"

Tessa looked like she was about to say something, then stopped. If she was being honest with herself, she dressed the way she did because she liked to be looked at the way Devlin looked at her. Like she was the only one in the room. "What are you going to do if I end up pregnant?" She asked, still not done being angry with him. She didn't bother telling him that she had been on the pill since she was thirteen.

"We used a condom." Devlin said, as if it were obvious. "How drunk were you?"

Tessa thought back as far as she could to last night. She remembered coming back to Devlin's house, remembered drinking some vodka, remembered… Oh. Now she remembered. Images from last night fast forwarded through her brain. "I remember now." She said in a quiet voice.

"And…?" He asked slowly.

"And I'm still mad at you." She threw a pillow at his head. She grabbed one of the many blankets on his bed and wrapped it around her as she searched his room for her clothes.

"Why?"

"Because, Devlin, it was my first time!" Tessa turned to face him. "It was supposed to be special and romantic, and I was supposed to be sober!" Tears were starting to form and she turned away from him.

Devlin quietly put on his boxers before walking up behind Tessa and wrapping his arms around her. "Tess, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I really do care about you."

Tessa turned around and faced him. "I know. I just… I don't know." She sighed. "I can't think straight right now, and I have the worst hangover in the history of hangovers, and I feel like I need a shower."

"Go ahead and take a shower in my bathroom, I'll find your clothes and put them on my bed, and I'll be waiting in the kitchen with Asprin and breakfast."

Tessa stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah, ok. That sounds good." She walked into the bathroom that was connected to Devlin's room, closing the door behind her.

Devlin got dressed, found all of Tessa's clothes, put them on his bed, and headed to the kitchen. By the time Tessa got out of the shower, Devlin had taken two Asprin, had a plate of pancakes sitting on the counter, a glass of milk, and the Asprin bottle beside it. "Feel any better?" He asked.

"A little." Tessa took two pills out of the bottle, popped them in her mouth, and washed them down with milk. She took a bite of her pancakes, angry at how perfect they tasted.

The two of them ate in silence for a while until Devlin finally spoke. "So, what now?"

"I don't really know." Tessa answered. "I don't know what to think right now." She looked over at him, sad to see the depressed look on his face as he stared down at his pancakes. "This isn't how I wanted things to turn out. But for what it's worth, I do like you."

Devlin looked up at her. "Really?"

Tessa nodded. "But I don't really think I can trust you right now. I just… need some time, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Devlin said, taking another bite of his pancakes.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Tessa stood up. "I should probably leave before your mom gets home."

"Probably." A small smile formed on Devlin's face as he walked her to the door. "I really am sorry."

"I know." Tessa turned and looked at him before wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him. She was about to pull away when Devlin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Tessa reluctantly pulled her face away from his. "I really do have to go."

"I know." Devlin took a step back.

"Hey Dev, please don't tell anyone about this." Tessa said.

Devlin looked slightly hurt, but nodded. As soon as she was out the door he turned around and headed for the shower.

**Spotted: T leaving… Dev's house? Not even I saw that one coming. Looks like she's wearing the same thing she left in last night… Hm…**

Des yawned and snuggled closer to Kent as the sound of her cell phone alerting her to a text woke her up. "Stupid phone." She muttered.

Kent smiled as he stroked her hair. "Even without the phone we'd still have to get up eventually."

"I guess." Des sat up and stretched, grabbing her phone off of the night stand. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on Gossip Girl. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Kent asked as he looked at her phone over her shoulder. "Oh. You don't think they actually… I'm sure it's probably like what happened to us. Nothing really happened and people just assumed…"

Des immediately called Devlin, swearing when she didn't get an answer. "Devlin you had better call me back when you get this." She hung up the phone after leaving her message.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." Kent said, climbing out of bed.

"Yeah, sounds good…" Des got up and followed Kent out the door to where Eric was standing next to a plate of waffles.

"Hey, have you two seen what's on Gossip Girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I don't even know what to think about it." Des sighed as Eric set some waffles on her plate.

"Tessa had better hope that what everyone thinks happened didn't happen, or Serena's going to throw a fit." Eric said, giving some waffles to Kent. "I'm afraid to think about what's going to happen when fashion week comes up."

"I almost forgot that." Kent said, taking a bite of his waffles. His mother had to go to fashion week in about a month and she had invited Blair, Chuck, Serena, Dan, Nate, and Eric to go with her.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it." Des said. Eric and Kent just looked at her. Reasonable explanation. Right…

**Spotted: Tessa Humphrey slowly walking up to her front door. Looks like someone's in deep shit.**

Serena was waiting for Tessa when she walked in the door. "You are so lucky your father left his phone at home today."

Ok, those weren't exactly the welcoming words she had expected. Tessa looked over her mother's shoulder to see Bianca and Wes sitting in the kitchen. "I should probably get going." Bianca said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll walk you outside." Wes stood up and the two of them walked out the door.

Tessa stared at the floor, knowing that there was going to be a very long speech. "I don't even know where to start." Serena started pacing. "What were you thinking? Never mind, I know that answer. You weren't thinking. You went and got totally wasted, you went home with Devlin and…" She looked at her daughter. "And did you sleep with him?"

"Yes." Tessa whispered. She still couldn't look at her mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and we went back to his house and had some more to drink and…" She took a deep breath and looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Serena sighed. "I know you are." She paused before speaking again. "Did you use a condom?" Tessa nodded. "Do you care about him?"

"I don't know." Tessa whispered. "I haven't exactly figured that part out yet."

Serena nodded. She hated doing this. She hated watching Tessa make her mistakes. True, she didn't do drugs and have sex with just anyone, but she loved to party, just like Serena had before she went to boarding school. "You know why I worry about you, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know." Tessa finally let the tears fall that she had been fighting back since she got home. "That's not how I wanted to lose my virginity. I wanted it to be special."

Serena walked up to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug. "I know sweetie. It'll be ok."

"What do I do now?" Tessa asked.

"You do what you can. You're going to have to deal with all of the rumors at school. You're definitely going to have to work things out with Devlin. And you move on." Serena said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Everything will be ok. You just have to give it time."

Tessa clung to her mother until she had calmed down, then let go. "Thanks mom. I'm gonna go lay down for a while." And she headed to her room to take a nap, hoping that she'd wake up to find yesterday hadn't happened.

"Well that was a little awkward." Wes said, looking towards the loft. He and Bianca were standing on the sidewalk, waiting for Tessa and Serena to finish their talk.

"Only a little. But knowing Serena, Tessa's not in trouble. They'll figure things out." Bianca looked over at the street, watching as the cars passed by.

"Soo…" Wes rocked back and forth on his heels. "I guess you should probably go."

"Probably." Bianca smiled at him. "I had fun today though. We should do something like this again. Except maybe out and about. Away from other people."

Wes grinned. "Sounds good." He watched her as she climbed into a cab and drove off. He waited until she was out of sight before turning around and walking back inside the loft.

Bianca texted Tessa as soon as she got into the cab.

So… is it true? - B

Yeah… it's true. – T

Are you ok? - B

Dunno yet. I think I need to be left alone for a while. – T

Bianca sighed and closed her phone. If Tessa needed to be left alone, then she would leave her alone. When she got to her house she wasn't surprised to see Tabitha sitting at the kitchen table eating leftover pizza. She also wasn't surprised to see the engagement ring on her finger. Nate was standing in front of the stove, making top ramen from the looks of it. She smiled at the both of them. "Congratulations."

Tabitha smiled at her. "I was hoping you and your friends would be my bridesmaids."

"I'm sure they'd like that." It wasn't that Bianca hated Tabitha… but she was being way too nice. It made Bianca think she was up to something.

Devlin looked up from his pizza when he heard the front door slam. Sure enough, his mother looked furious. "Is it true?" She asked. Her anger grew when he nodded. "I can't believe this! Let's start with the obvious concern, what's going to happen if she gets pregnant? And do you even care about her? I've seen too many men in my lifetime who use girls and throw them away and damn it, my son will not be one of them!"

"Well first of all, we used a condom." Devlin said. "And as for everything else, yes I care about her. I was drunk and made a dumb decision, but I still wouldn't sleep with her if I didn't care about her. And I don't know what's going to happen now, but I feel like enough of an asshole without having my mother screaming at me."

Blair took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She took a slice of pizza and bit into it, taking her time while she tried to think of what she was going to say now. "I'm not going to fashion week."

"Mom, that's ridiculous. You've been looking forward to it since Jenny invited you."

"Well I obviously can't trust you at home alone for a week!"

"I made a mistake!" Devlin couldn't remember the last time he had yelled at his mother. "A mistake! It isn't going to happen again! Besides, are you mad I had sex or mad that Gossip Girl got a hold of it and made you look bad?"

"I'm mad because you lost your virginity at sixteen while you were totally wasted!"

"Oh, yeah? How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

That made Blair shut up. She was silent for at least a minute before speaking again. "You're right. I have no right to be judging you. But until you prove you can be trusted, I'm still not going to fashion week."

Devlin sighed. "Fair enough." He was just glad he had calmed his mother down. He wasn't worried about her staying home for fashion week.

"So how's Tessa?" Blair asked.

"I don't really know. I haven't talked to her since she left."

Tessa hadn't left her room since she got home. Serena had been kind enough to decide that Dan didn't need to know what had found its way to Gossip Girl. They just told him that Tessa didn't feel good. Serena had brought her lunch and dinner, and now Tessa was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. But her mind kept wandering to last night. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

Hey, are you still awake? - T

Yeah. What's up? - Dev

Nothing really. I just can't get to sleep. – T

What's wrong? - Dev

I keep thinking about you… and last night. – T

I left that much of an impression huh? Lol I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. Are you ok? - Dev

Ugh, you are such a boy! But… I think I'm ok. – T

Call me. – Dev

Tessa did, and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. So… you think you're ok?"

Tessa smiled at the concern in his voice. "Yeah. Or I will be at least. I just… Things didn't exactly go the way I had thought they would."

"You mean losing your virginity to me while we were drunk?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I mean. I really do like you Devlin. I just don't know what I want to do right now." Tessa really really wanted to have a relationship with Devlin. She just didn't know if she wanted to have a relationship with him right now.

"So… do you need me to talk to you, do you need me to stay away from you…?"

"I just need you to act normal."

"I can do that." Tessa could picture Devlin smiling on the other side of the line.

"And for what it's worth… I did have fun last night."

"I'm glad. Good night Tess."

"Good night Dev." She smiled and hung up the phone, quickly falling asleep.

**Hello Upper East Siders,**

**It seems like everyone's sleeping with everyone else, and for those of you who are confused, let me explain things slowly. **

**We have no conformation that T and Dev slept together, but I'm thinking they did. What else would have happened, they just had some drinks and passed out? I don't think so. It's been confirmed that Des and K didn't sleep together, although I don't think they can stay chaste forever. As for B and W… nobody's really sure what's up with those two. They're together without being together… if that makes any sense. **

**I'll be keeping my eyes peeled, as always. Until then, farewell and good night.**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**


	9. Authors Note

Hey everybody!

I know this is super delayed, but just a note to everybody I've been super busy! I had writers block for a while and then I started college and it seems like I hardly ever have time to write anymore. I have the week of Thanksgiving off so I'm hoping to do a lot of writing then! I just thought I'd let you all know I'm definitely not done with this fic, just haven't had time to write. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed so far, I appreciate it so much! Sorry to keep everyone waiting!


	10. Authors note 2!

Hi everyone!

So, it's been a while. Literally, it's been years since I've updated this story at all. I'm so sorry everyone! It'll be a miracle if anyone is still reading this story. A lot of why it took me a while is that I kind of stopped watching Gossip Girl for a while, and I'm still nowhere near caught up. However, I was re-watching the first season today while I was writing essays and all of the feels came back. So, I am writing this to let you all know that I'm going to be updating soon! This upcoming week is dead week, and after that I have finals, and then I'll be done for the semester and I'm going to start writing as soon as I get the chance. So if any of you are still here, thank you so much, and I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long. I'm going to try not to let you all down!


End file.
